My Brute record
Do you want to see My Brute Book of records? We provide one for you. is the place to record the most of anything in any area or aspect in the game of My Brute (http://www.mybrute.com). Any My Brute records are accepted as long as it generates interest, measurable and verifiable. FAQs #'The most of what records? What category or kind of records do you accept?' #:It's up to you. You may also think about Guinness World Records. We can set some of the most weird or funniest world records about My Brute too. Your imagination is the limitation. Feel free to submit any record category you think is good or interesting. #'So there is no criteria at all??' #:Well we assume good faith. Do what you think is appropriate. Any good record or record category will be accepted. If you are unsure what is good, you may see if yours meet the following: whether it generates interest to (some) people, whether record is measurable or quantifiable, whether record is verifiable. #'Submitting your record......' #:Simply edit this page to submit a record. No forgery records please! When you submit a record please give evidence to support the claim, as strong as possible. Evidence may include screenshots, fight videos, brute's link, fight link and so on. #'I have more questions to ask?' #:If you have any questions, feel free to ask over the discussion section. action=edit&section=new}} Click here to ask questions. My Brute World Records It's still in draft and is empty so far. Feel free to edit this section to submit your record or create new record category now! No forgeries, pupiling spams please! My Brute Lucky Records What is the lowest level in getting specific weapon, speciality, or pet, especially those which are (very) rare? Weapon Speciality Pet My Brute Unlucky Records What is the highest level in getting specific weapon, speciality, or pet, especially those which are (very) common? In other words, how late can you get that specific item? Weapon Speciality Pet My Brute Attribute Records We record both history highs/lows and highs/lows per level. If both candidates get the same records, other factors will be taken into consideration to rank the best. Please give credits if you want to reference the tables. Highest health point The utmost in history Per level Lowest health point The utmost in history Per level Highest strength The utmost in history Per level Lowest strength The utmost in history Per level Highest agility The utmost in history Per level Lowest agility The utmost in history Per level Highest speed The utmost in history Per level Lowest speed The utmost in history Per level My Brute Ranking Records How fast (what level) do you get specific ranking or ranking badge? There are two types of ranking. First it's the rank number (e.g. Ranking: 34). Second it's the ranking badge (e.g. Dentist of Chaos - Final 2 / Semi-final) Please make sure you submit as many evidences as possible so we can verify your submission. This may include: # Screenshot of the last tournament table # Mybrute link to the last fight on the tournament My Brute Misc/Unsorted Records * Highest level: * Highest number of pupils: * Highest number of victories: Category:Content World record -